Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)
or Homo sapiens inhumanus | Aliases = Earthbound Inhumans | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | BaseOfOperations = Attilan | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Same as humans | AvgWeight = Same as humans | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Variable | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptions = Most Inhumans are used to living in a pollution-free, germ-free environment and have difficulty tolerating Earth's current level of air and water pollution for any length of time. Exposure to the Terrigen Mist can both enhance and in some cases reduce these physical capabilities. | Origin = Kree genetic experiment on early humans (Homo neanderthalensis) | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four #45 | HistoryText = Origin At the beginning of the Kree-Skrull War, millions of years ago in Earth time, the alien Kree established a station on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull empires. Through their work at this station, they first witnessed uninteresting life-forms, but years later they discovered that sentient life on nearby Earth had genetic potential invested in it by the alien Celestials. Intrigued, the Kree began to experiment on Earth's then-primitive humans (Homo antecessor or more likely Homo neanderthalensis) as one of many worlds in their galaxy-spanning program. Their goal was apparently twofold — to investigate possible ways of circumventing their own evolutionary stagnation, and to create a powerful mutant race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. However, although their experiments were successful in creating a strain of humanity with extraordinary abilities, the Kree abandoned their experiment after presenting their findings to the Supreme Intelligence. The organic super-computer foresaw a prophecy of a Midnight King rising from the program and bringing an end to the Kree. The Intelligence ordered its Accusers to murder the scientists responsible and cleanse the experiments on every world they seeded. In it's haste, however, the Supreme Intelligence failed to download the full data packet from the scientists, and five worlds of future "Inhumans" escaped the slaughter: Badoon, Centaurians, Dire Wraiths, Kymellians and early humans. The secret of the Inhumans and the prophecy was kept only with the Supreme Intelligence. Inhuman Communities The abandoned Kree test subjects of Earth, the Inhumans, went on to form a society of their own, which thrived in seclusion from the rest of humanity and developed advanced technology. In the first millenium of Inhumans' existence, the Inhuman geneticist Randac discovered Terrigen Crystals and created the process of Terrigenesis. Randac subjected himself to immersion in the Terrigen Mist and gained the ability of mental manipulations. He became the ruler of Inhumans and selflessly ensured that all Inhumans could undergo Terrigenesis if they want. However when about half of the subjected to the Mists developed radically nonhuman mutations it was decided that individuals would undergo Terrigenesis only after being genetically tested. The new order was under the supervision of the Genetic Council, the government of the Inhumans. The Genetic Council was legislative, judicial and executive body and consisted of the twelve members, each of whom belong to a different family or House. The Council elects one of its members as both head of the Council and ruler (or "king") of the Inhumans. This ruler reigns from election to his or her death. Kingship then doesn't follow a strict patriarchal or matriarchal progression, although popular rulers are often succeeded by their children. The designation "Royal Family" is a ceremonial one that passed on from House to House with successive kings (or queens). About 110 years ago, an Inhuman Agon was elected to the Genetics Council and later became king of the Inhumans and began the reign of the House of Agon, which was continued by his son Blackagar Boltagon (aka Black Bolt). Experiments with the mutagenic Terrigen Mist gave them various powers, but also caused lasting genetic damage and deformities. This led to a long-term selective breeding program to try to mitigate the effects of these mutations. Their city of Attilan has frequently been relocated and rested for a long time in the oxygen-bearing Blue Area of the Moon. The once-secret existence of the race came to light among the general public as the Inhumans interacted more often with many of Earth's superheroes — including the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the X-Men — whom they aided against threats such as Galactus, Ultron, Magneto, and Apocalypse. The Inhumans were led by their king, Black Bolt, and his royal family, consisting of Medusa, Karnak, Gorgon, Triton, Crystal, Maximus the Mad, and the canine Lockjaw. Both Crystal and Medusa were members of the Fantastic Four ; Crystal also was a member of the Avengers. Attilan's society and culture were predicated on a conformist belief system which permitted individuality as it applied to genetic development and physical and mental ability, but demanded rigid conformity in that each member of society was assigned a place within that society according to those abilities following exposure to the Terrigen Mist. Once assigned, no Inhuman, no matter how great or powerful could change their place within this rigid caste system. Also, the Inhumans' culture strictly prohibited miscegenation, or racial combining, between Inhumans and other races. The Inhuman Crystal appeared to have ignored this prohibition when she married outside of her castle to wed the mutant Quicksilver. However, this may have been a privilege due to Crystal's standing as a member of the royal family. In contrast it appeared that such permissive behavior was lost on the children of the immediate members of the royal family. Gorgon's daughter, for example, attempted to form relationships outside of her caste and was strictly prohibited from doing so, although this may have been because her relationship was with an Alpha Primitive, a cloned creature with subhuman intellect bred for labor, the lowest Inhuman caste. It was not clear, however, whether commoners faced such strict disciplinary measures under similar circumstances. Even the highest of the royal family, however, were not free to breed unpermitted, even among sanctified unions. Medusa was chastised by the Genetics Council for becoming pregnant by the King Black Bolt without their permission, as Black Bolt's vocal power was judged too unstable to pass on to future generations. Black Bolt appeared completely by this tradition and the Genetics Council's word, and was ultimately forced to abandon the throne in order to protect his child. However, Inhuman society changed radically. Ronan the Accuser sought to use the Inhumans as an army to disrupt the Shi'ar control of the Kree after their defeat in the Kree-Shi'ar War. Appearing over the city of Attilan, Ronan seized control in a surprise attack and forced the Inhumans and their king, Black Bolt, to obey, or he would destroy their only home and everyone in it. During their time in forced servitude, Ronan revealed that the Inhumans had always been intended as weapons in service to the Kree. To this end, much of the genetic attributes that were encoded in them during the original experiments were meant to give them the abilities and appearances of various alien races. The idea being that these Inhuman slaves could be used to infiltrate alien worlds and races to conduct espionage or assassinations to weaken potential conquests. Ronan used the Inhumans in just this manner, disrupting treaties being negotiated by the Shi'ar, and launching attacks on ships and bases. Eventually, Black Bolt sought to free his people by challenging Ronan to a personal battle. If Ronan won, the Inhumans would continue to serve him. If the king won, the Inhumans would go free. After a terrible battle, Black Bolt won and Ronan, demonstrating that the Kree still had honor, kept his word and left the Inhumans. All was not over however, as the Inhumans were not willing to just follow Black Bolt back to Earth. Pressure had been building in the closed society of Attilan since open contact with the outside world had been made. During their enslavement by Ronan, the Inhumans had wished for their freedom, but had also developed a sense of pride in their power and a belief in their own destiny. They no longer believed that Black Bolt or the royal family was fit to lead them in the new life they wanted, and they exiled the royal family from Attilan. The royal family returned to Earth to find their destiny. After suffering bigotry and living in Latveria, they returned to Attilan which was located on the Blue Area of the Moon. The full population of Inhumans eventually returned to Attilan and the Blue Area as well, and the Inhumans were fostering better relations with Earth by sending students to a Wisconsin University. M-Day & Silent War Quicksilver stole the Terrigen Crystals in an attempt to give himself back his powers, and to give back the depowered mutants from M-Day their powers. The theft led to a conflict on Genosha between the re-powered mutants (whose powers came back as too powerful for their own good, and eventually surrendered), the Inhumans, and the U.S. Office of National Emergency (O.N.E.). The conflict ended with O.N.E. confiscating the Terrigen crystals, to which Black Bolt responded by verbally declaring war on the United States until the crystals were returned. The Inhumans' royal court fell into shambles after that, with Maximus manipulating a number of players to his advantage. The U.S. government weaponized the power of Terrigen to super-power a platoon of Marines before sending them to Attilan with a suicide bomber. The conflict concluded with Black Bolt in prison and Maximus again taking control of Attilan. Sometime later Black Bolt was replaced by a Skrull impostor. The Skrulls attacked Attilan who intended to use Black Bolt's voice as a weapon of mass destruction. The Inhuman Royal Family defeated several Skrull soldiers and took a Skrull ship with the point of taking the war to the Skrulls and save Black Bolt. Medusa travelled to Hala and requested the aid of the Kree in finding their King. Ronan requested Crystal as his wife in trade for the Kree's aid which Medusa agreed to. The Inhumans then rescued Black Bolt and his son. Having decided that they would no longer be used and abused by other races, the Inhumans took drastic action to ensure their survival as a race. To that end, they activated a series of long dormant machines beneath the city of Attilan, transforming it into a gigantic starship, powered by Black Bolt's voice. Breaking free from its resting place on the Moon, Attilan entered hyperspace and tracked down the remnants of the Skrull Armada, completely eradicating it. As Attilan entered Shi'ar space, it attracted the attention of three Shi'ar warships, who ordered them to depart or they would open fire. They, too were destroyed without mercy. Attilan reached the planet Hala, destroying the protective shield that guarded their weakened empire and entered the planet itself. The Royal Family confronted Ronan the Accuser, the steward of the Kree Empire. Ronan bowed down to Black Bolt and acknowledged him as the King of the Kree Empire. When Emperor Vulcan of the Shi'ar used the destruction of the warbirds as an excuse to annex the Kree Empire, his Imperial Guard attacked the royal wedding of Princess Crystal and Ronan the Accuser. War followed between the Inhumans & Kree and the Shi'ar, culminating in the explosion of a Terrigen Bomb in space that apparently killed the kings, Black Bolt and Vulcan. Black Bolt eventually returned from a tear in space called the Fault, fully aware of his destiny as the Midnight King and the Supreme Intelligence's genocide of early Inhumans. He and the Inhumans severed their ties to the Kree Empire and returned to Earth. Black Bolt met with the other surviving "Inhuman" colonies of Badoon, Centaurian, Kymellian, and Dire Wraith, becoming King of them all. At the request of a future Franklin Richards, Black Bolt relented in his war against the Kree and the Supreme Intelligence, suing for peace and dissolving the marriage between Ronan and Crystal, returning the Accuser to the Kree. Nuhumans The Inhumans installed Attilan over New York City. When Thanos arrived Earth in the search of his long lost Inhuman-descendant son, Black Bolt fought the Mad Titan in an evacuated Attilan to protect the location of Thanos' son. During the battle, Black Bolt activated a Terrigen Bomb which spread the Terrigen Mists across all of Earth, causing millions of Inhuman-descendants to suffer Terrigenesis and turn them into Inhumans. Medusa found herself with a new kingdom of Nuhumans. Alternate Universe Inhumans Age of Apocalypse (Earth-295) The Inhumans were mutated with the Terrigen Mists and guarded Ship on the dark side of the moon. They fought and defeated the X-Men, who were then imprisoned. They were destroyed along with Ship by Sunfire. Members included Maximus, Karnak, Crystalia Amaquelin, Black Bolt, Medusalith Amaquelin, Gorgon, Triton and Lockjaw. Earth-804 In this reality, the history of the Inhuman royal family would diverge from Earth-616 during the events of the Kree-Skrull War. In this reality, Rick Jones would be slain early on in the conflict, prolonging the war. When the Kree invaded Earth, Professor X would summon many of Earth's super-humans to participate in the counterattack. The Inhuman royal family would be among these gathered heroes and they would fight off the invaders until the war's end. 2099 A.D. (Earth-928) Accompanied Uatu the Watcher and the Fantastic Four to Earth to join Steve Rogers and the other heroes. Ultimate Inhumans (Earth-1610) Two mountain climbers reached the walls of their city, Attilan, in the Himalayas when they were turned back with their memories erased. The Inhumans made themselves known to the Fantastic Four when a member of their royalty, Crystal, fled to New York after being ordered to marry Black Bolt's brother. Johnny came across Crystal and attempted to save her from two royal guards from Attilan who were trying to capture her. Beaten, Crystal took him back to the Baxter Building, and revealed herself to the Fantastic Four. She left her dog behind, who had the ability to teleport, which the Fantastic Four used to enter Attilan. Once their presence was discovered, the city was stripped of its advanced technology and destroyed by Black Bolt, and the Inhumans, including Crystal, relocated. They are hinted to have relocated to the moon. The Ultimate Attilan is quite different in appearance from the MU version, like a giant wasp's nest crossed with a Gothic cathedral. Ultimate Crystal, Lockjaw and Black Bolt are similar to their counterparts; Medusa is depicted as having actual snakes for hair, like her mythical namesake. Gorgon is female, Karnak projects energy blasts (though he can still sense weaknesses and pressure points), Triton has a more squid-like appearance, and Maximus is a somewhat effete courtier, whom Crystal describes as "preening" and a "peacock". Other Inhumans shown include Tri-clops, with clairvoyant vision (including the power to see the invisible), Densitor (Maximus' flunky, who can presumably increase his strength, durability and mass, enough to become fireproof) and an unnamed Inhuman who can produce a swarm of insect-like flying creatures from his body. They claimed that their city had remained secret for 10,000 years, which makes their ancestors contemporaries with Ultimate Marvel Atlantis. After the freeing of Namor by the Fantastic Four it is discovered that Atlantis and the Inhumans had been at war for thousands of years, and it was the Inhumans that finally sank Atlantis. Heroes Reborn - Counter-Earth First appeared Known members: Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Lockjaw, Maximus The Inhumans that existed on Franklin Richard's Counter-Earth would have origins that were similar to their Earth-616 counterparts. All the Inhumans on Counter-Earth would be constructs of Franklin Richards except for Crystal who was one of the victims of Onslaught who was reborn on Counter-Earth. The history of the Inhumans would be shrouded in mystery. They would worship Galactus and his heralds as gods. The Terrigen Mists would originate from a cavern far below the city of Attilan in the Himalayan mountains. It would later be revealed to be a "creation device" (dubbed as such by Maximus. This is likely the Catalyst Pod implanted on Earth by the heralds of Galactus centuries earlier. The Inhumans would first appear publicly when archaeologist Dr. Harry Johnston would bring the Maklu Tablet to the American Museum of Natural History. The Inhumans would attack seeking to reclaim the stone leading to a clash with the Fantastic Four. The Human Torch would be injured in the fight and brought to the hidden land to be healed. The rest of the FF would follow and be captured by the Inhuman royal family. After a series of misunderstandings, the FF would agree to help the Inhuman Royal family in stopping attacks from monsters that came from the cavern, leading to a battle with the mad Inhuman Maximus. When Galactus finally arrived on Earth to consume the planet, the Inhumans would aid the Fantastic Four and the Avengers in stopping him, ending in the world eaters destruction. When the heroes native to Earth-616 were required to return to their home reality in order to save both Earth and Counter-Earth from destruction at the hands of the Celestials, the Inhuman royal family would board the ship even though only Crystal was the only Inhuman originating from Earth-616. Their fate is unknown, however as texts have indicated that the Counter-Earth version of She-Hulk was merged with her Earth-616 counterpart, it's likely the same happened to the Inhuman royal family. The ultimate fate of the remaining Inhumans remains unrevealed, however their home has become a floating haven for the survivors of Counter-Earth's many world shaking disasters and is under the protection of the Young Allies. Marvel Knights 2099 (Earth-2992) Black Bolt, Lockjaw and Maximus were the last remaining Inhumans from the Royal Family. They all lived into Attilan in space, ruled by Maximus, Black Bolt being in hibernation. Maximus choose to awoke Black Bolt and told him what happened: He killed the entire Royal Family, including Bolt's wife, Medusa. Hearing this, Black Bolt screamed, destroying the entire Inhuman city and killing every Inhuman. Earth-Z (Earth-91126) Determined to take revenge on all the Illuminati, Hulk returning from Sakaar in the company of his Warbound made his way to the Moon to tackle first Black Bolt. But Hulk was anticipated by the arrival of the Zombie Giant-Man from another reality that had infected all the Inhumans, who defeated the Warbound and infected the Hulk. Earth-X (Earth-9997) The history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 mirrored that of their Earth-616 counterparts, in that they were a group of humans who were selected centuries ago by the Kree for tests in which they were exposed to Terrigen Mists. This allowed for the Inhuman nation to gain great powers. This has been later revealed to have been the case because of Celestial manipulation of early man. Each human born was given a "Celestial Seed" which would allow for mutation. This was because the Celestials reproduced by impregnating planets with embryos which would birth after centuries of incubation, destroying the planet which served as it's womb. In order to defend this planetary incubator, the Celestials would manipulate the dominant species of the planet to act as unknowing anti-bodies. As such, in the case of the Inhumans, the Celestial seed would be activated upon exposure to the Terrigen Mists, granting them fantastic powers. The past history of the Inhumans of Earth-9997 continued much as it did on Earth-616, however it appeared at some point in history the Inhumans returned Attilan to the Himalayan mountains. The reason behind this move was unknown, however it's possible that the Inhuman nation began to grow tired with living on the Moon. Eventually, the Inhuman population grew tired of living in seclusion and decided to leave the Great Refuge to forge new destinies among humanity. This happened at a time when Maximus was once more vying for power. Maximus had built a bomb that - once detonated - would release the Terrigen Mists into the Earth's atmosphere. The Inhuman Royal family would stop Maximus from doing so, Medusa killing him. With no kingdom to rule over, the Inhuman Royal Family decided to take to the stars and find their fate elsewhere in the universe. However, Black Bolt felt that his people would be persecuted and demonized by humanity, much like they treat mutants on the outside world, and as such Bolt decided to unleash the Terrigen Mist bomb filling Earth's atmosphere with the gas. This was unknown to all, including the Watcher, whom Black Bolt had blinded to prevent him from seeing. It has been suggested that Black Bolt had some intimate knowledge about the Celestials' plans for the Earth, and releasing the Terrigen Mists on the Earth was a way to set plans in motion to stop the Celestial birth in Earth's core. Black Bolt's action effectively caused almost all the humans on Earth to become Inhumans, mutations happened on a global scale causing a major global crisis. Economies fell, food became scarce, and the world's governments crumbled, most world leaders being replaced by long time super-humans who had experience with having super-human abilities. In space, the Inhuman royal family mutated further as well, it is unknown if this was a natural evolution of their powers, if it was triggered by their new environment in space, or further exposure to the Terrigen Mists. Whatever the reason, each member of the Inhuman royal family (with the exception of Luna who remained human) saw their Inhuman abilities increase. Gorgon and Triton would become more animal like in appearance, Karnak's head would increase in size and his mastery at finding flaws would envelop every aspect of his being, Medusa would grow more hair, and Black Bolt became something even more powerful, and less human all together. It appears that the Inhuman royal family are the only Inhumans that saw an increase in their mutation during this point in history, as all the long time Inhumans on Earth appear to have remained the same. The Inhuman Royal family returned to Earth after they saw the fate of the Eternals. Approaching the planet when the Eternals took as a home when they had left Earth, they found that the planet was destroyed from within and all the Eternals were encased in Vibranium. It was later revealed that the Eternals had the bad luck of settling on a world that was impregnated by the Celestials that had come to term. Fearing that the Earth could suffer the same fate (half-correctly believing that Vibranium was the cause) they returned to Earth looking to warn Reed Richards, and also to gather the members of their race, specifically their son whom they had left behind. Arriving on Earth, they found that everyone on Earth had mutated and everyone (except for Black Bolt) wondered what caused this. Also on Earth, they found Reed Richards and learned that Richards had taken up the identity of Dr. Doom following the death of Doom and his wife, and that he blamed himself for the mutation of all humanity. Richards (incorrectly) theorized that it was his Vibranium energy beacons -- devices he installed all over the world to try and solve the energy crisis -- that caused the mutation when a malfunction caused one of the beacons to explode, and transmit the fall out all over the globe. Agreeing to find the lost Inhuman nation, Reed reconfigured Charles Xavier's Cerebro machine to track down the Inhumans. Reed quickly found out that every mutate on the planet was registered as an Inhuman, and taking this information back to the royal family they learned the truth and realized that Black Bolt had unleashed the weapon which his brother Maximus had created. Ultimately, X-51 (who had been selected by the Watcher to record Earth's history since being struck blind) revealed to Reed Richards the truth of the Celestials' plans for humanity, and that the Final Host was coming to Earth to pass final judgment on the planet. Black Bolt was the first to tackle the Celestials alone, however this proved to be a distraction. In his dying breath, Black Bolt called for Galactus, as Galactus was revealed to be the counter force in the universe insuring that the Celestials would not over breed and take over the universe. Galactus (in reality, Franklin Richards, mutated into a new Galactus following the death of the original) fought off the Celestials who came to Earth. Following the defeat of the Celestials, and the destruction of the embryo growing in the Earth's core, the Inhuman royal family was taken to Medusa and Black Bolt's son Ahura, who had been left in the care of King Britain and trained to be the new Black Knight. Given a new costume made out of Vibranium modeled after his father's own costume, the new Black Bolt refused to lead an entire planet of Inhumans, choosing servitude over royalty. Black Bolt the 2nd ended up becoming one of Earth's champions, leading the Iron Avengers on various missions. In addition, Bolt's planned wedding to Luna (who had now mutated into a new form thanks to her exposure to the Terrigen Mists) did not come to pass, as Bolt had no interest in marrying Luna. Medusa and King Britain eventually agreed to marry to unite the Inhuman and human nations into one unified monarchy. This plot was almost foiled when Mephisto used his powers to free Meggan, Britain's first wife who had been trapped in stone for years following a battle with the Grey Gargoyle. Meggan eventually sacrificed her life trying to stop Mephisto from rallying an army of Deviants to take over the Earth. Earth X Notes * The release of the Terrigen Mists into Earth's atmosphere neutralized the weakness to humanities industrial pollutants. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Not much is known about Inhumans in the Marvel Cinematic Universe other than the fact that they were created by the Kree who visited humanity thousands of years ago in order to create soldiers to serve in their wars. The Kree also built an ancient city in San Juan, Puerto Rico that contained a temple and technology to activate the Diviners - devices that illuminate when touched by an Inhuman, and kill at the touch of others. The temple only let people that it deemed "worthy" enter and to unlock their "potential". Two Inhumans, Skye and Raina, reached the temple and were irrevocably changed by the Terrigen crystals in the Diviner, while Skye's team mate Antoine Triplett, trapped in the same chamber, was killed. Earth-199999's Inhumans include: * Skye * Raina * Gordon * Jiaying * Lincoln Campbell * Alisha There are more Inhumans at a place called "Afterlife". It was later revealed that Jiaying, due to her long life, was a critical and respected member within the Inhuman society to offer guidance and support for newly awoken Inhumans until the time of her death. The relationships and viewpoints of their race between Inhumans and other races, especially humans and Asgardians, or even within the various unactivated / activated Inhumans are complicated. Raina viewed them as human but each "has the potential to be more", and Calvin Zabo held similar views regarding his daughter Daisy / Skye, and manipulated events to see her potential unlocked. Raina developed a strong hatred for Skye and suicidal tendencies after her transformation due to her "monstrous" appearance, and convinced herself that Skye had stolen her gift because Skye was still physically unchanged after emerged from the temple. Skye herself suffered depression after her transformation, due to the unstable and dangerous nature of her power, and the survivor's guilt over the death of Agent Triplett. Asgardian warrior Lady Sif and a Kree named Vin-Tak mentioned their hostile reaction toward the news that Raina and Skye had transformed, even attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. members to bring Skye back to Asgard. S.H.I.E.L.D. members themselves have expressed hostile and even cautious reactions toward Skye, especially Agent Simmons and Agent Mack; Agent May and Director Coulson struggled to help Skye emotionally and mentally while the rest of the team was shocked that Agent Fitz covered up her secret. It was mentioned by Vin-Tak and Sif that Inhumans were initially designed to be weapons and thus will have poor control over their vast power. It should be noted that a portion of the Kree population is still interested in the experiment and would likely repeat it if they knew about the success on Earth. Earth-BW17 The Inhumans of the Battleworld domain of Marville are child versions of the Inhumans. They competed with the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Guardians of the Galaxy for the attention of the twins Zachary and Zoe. The Inhumans along with their rivals end up losing to the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in convincing the twins to join their team. The Inhumans' base of operations is the Royal Treehouse of Attilan. Earth-BW17's Inhumans: *House of Agon **Medusa **Lockjaw **Triton **Black Bolt **Gorgon *Iso (Xiaoyi) *Naja *Inferno *Flint (Jason) *Unnamed members | Habitat = Attilan, same as Earth | Gravity = Same as Earth | Atmosphere = Same as Earth, though with no germs or pollution | Population = At present there are about 1,230 living Inhumans, all of whom dwell in Attilan. | Powers = Varies, if any. Even without using the Terrigen Mist, the Kree modifications, combined with centuries of selective breeding have given all Inhumans certain advantages. Their average lifespan is 150 years, and an inhuman in good physical condition possesses strength, reaction time, speed, and endurance that are all superior to the finest of human athletes. *'Enhanced Strength''' An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition can lift one ton. *'Enhanced Speed' An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition is slightly faster than Captain America, and thus superior to the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Reflexes' An average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition has reflexes slightly superior to Captain America's, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. *'Enhanced Endurance' The endurance of an average (unmodified by Terrigen) inhuman in good physical condition is slightly superior to Captain America's, and is thus superior to the finest human athlete. The Inhumans were meant by the Kree scientist who created them to be a "deadly weapon of cosmic scale", "Galactus-level weapons". | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Karnak, and other normal Inhumans who are in excellent physical shape, can lift 1 ton and are physically slightly superior to the peak of normal human physical achievement. | Weaknesses = Due to their closed society, Inhumans have a far lower threshold to disease and pollution than ordinary humans. | GovernmentType = Monarchy | TechnologyLevel = Mostly Genetic Manipulation, though in general superior to Earth standard. Echo-Technology, which utilizes power from vibranium capacitors that store whispers of Black Bolt, includes; Echo-Skeleton Armour and Echo-Weapons (designed by Maximus). | CulturalTraits = Miscegenation Prohibition, Rigid Caste System, Conformists | Representatives = * Allies of Maximus ** Aireo ** Falcona ** Leonus ** Nebulo ** Seeker ** Stallior ** Timberius * The Crimson Cadre ** General Ator ** Glaboo ** Margoyle ** Pulssus ** Rootar ** Timberius * The Dark Riders ** Barrage ** Foxbat ** Gauntlet ** Hard-Drive ** Psynapse ** Tusk * Inhuman Survivors (After fall of Attilan) ** Alaris - Personal Guard ** Chynae - Inhuman Survivor ** Desidera - Royal Seer ** Drive - Personal Guard ** Eelak the Agile - Personal Guard ** Eldrac the Door - Inhuman Teleporter ** Elejea - Royal Attendant to Medusa. ** Lash - Formerly of the Lor Tribe ** Marista – Royal Attendant to Medusa. ** Minxi - Royal Attendant to Medusa. ** Vinatos - Medical Regent of the Royal Family. Others: * Aeric * Agon – Father of Black Bolt, son of Symak, and husband of Rynda. * Albakor * Alecto * Ambur Amaquelin * Andvari – An engineer who designed the technology to relocate Attilan from the ocean to the Himalayan mountains. * Arvak * Asmodeus– An Inhuman who has green bat wings. * Auran * Avadar * Aven – Former holder of the Royal Sceptre. * Avian * Avion – A child who was killed. * Avius * Azur * Banth – Lover of Dazzler while she was in Attilan. * Belial Toiven – Mother of Rexel Toiven; wife of Ursicus. She has telepathic powers. * Blaast * Bochek * Budan * Burron * Carthus * Centarius * Chiron * Corporus * Cteno * Cuidador – Inhuman doctor. * Cyra * Dal Damoc * Dendrok * Devlor – Became a member of Fantastic Force. * Dewoz– An Inhuman who was transformed into duplicate of Alpha Primitive by Terrigenesis. * Dine * Dinu – A teenage Inhuman. * Dominor * Dominus * Donarr * Dorhun * Dren * Entos * Ertzia * Fantomask * Felor * Flaidermaus – A flying guardsman. * Flugron * Frag * Galen - Royal Family doctor. * Ghaidor * Gitel * Glytra * Goran Malidicta * Grimal * Ikarys * Iridia * Itar * Jiaying * Jourr * Kaliban (possibly Yeti from First Line) * Kalikya * Karthus * Kirren * Kobar * Korath * Krush – An Inhuman guard. * Kurani * Kylus – An Inhuman who lived in 500 B.C. * La * Le-Roj * Maelstrom – Son of Phaeder and Deviant. An avatar of Oblivion and currently residing at its realm. * Magnar * Makoth * Makus * Mala * Mander * Marak * Marilla * Maya – nanny of Luna. * Mendicus – An Inhuman ambassador representing Attilan at the United Nations. * Mikon * Milena * Mojlor * Mullox * Naanis – Former Royal Guard. * Nadar - Inhuman scientist. * Nallo * Neifi – Former Royal Guard. * Nestor – An Inhuman who lived in 500 B.C. as the former ruler of the Inhumans. * Nollik – Mother of Aeric. * Oboroth - Gene-Priest of Randac. * Oracle * Ozel * Payne – Inhuman guard. * Petras Petragon * Phadros * Phaeder – Geneticist who was exiled from Attilan and lived with Deviants for some time. Currently deceased. * Phyty * Pinius * Pinyon * Piskas * Puppy * Putor * Quelin * Rajar * Ramus * Randac – Former ruler. * Ransak the Reject – Son of Maelstrom and a Deviant. Lived with Eternals for some time. Current whereabouts are unknown. * Reader * Rexel Toiven * Reyno * Rok * Romnar * Rynda - Mother of Black Bolt; wife of Agon. * Senschi * Senso * Seyrenn * Sisko – Part of the "The Hidden Ones" who were once kidnapped by Nazis and have the ability to shapeshift. * Smilo * Somnus * Sporr * Sterilon * Sylk * Symak * Tally * Tanith * Tauron * Telv * Tethys * Thera * Thraxon * Tolos * Tral * Ultarnt * Ursicus Toiven * Uys - Twin brother of the original Seeker. * Vel * Veritus * Videmus * Webelos * Weebwow * Yeti * Zeta * Zorvash 'List of New Inhumans' Here is a list of known, living, newly manifested Inhumans, List of New Inhumans. * Newly Manifested Inhumans (Terrigen Bomb) ** Thane ** Blizzard (Donald Gill) ** Ren Kimura ** Fulmina (Sylvia Prell) ** Sarah Garza ** Lineage (Gordon "Gordo" Nobili) ** Alice Taylor-Kedzierski ** Quickfire (Barbara McDevitt) ** Inferno (Dante) ** Doris ** Geldhoff ** Fiona ** Flynn ** Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) ** Haechi ** Randall Jessup ** The Exile (Vic Kohl) ** Rob Kohl: Presumably deceased ** Mr. Kohl: Deceased ** Victor Kohl's little brother: Presumably deceased ** Carmen Nobili: Deceased ** Joseph "Joey" Nobili: Deceased ** Junkman of Brooklyn (Gavrel Achter): Deceased | Notes = * Inhumans speak their own language, Tilan, but also learn human languages as English, Russian and Chinese. * Inhumans were once stated by Dal Damoc to be the products of Kree experiments on Homo antecessor. Given the fact that the Inhumans are only twenty five thousand years old, it caused some continuity incomprehension. ** Karnak later stated that Inhomo supremis was the product of manipulations on Homo neanderthalensis. * The Inhumans can be considered a product of the Celestials' tampering, by sparking a "recessive genetic potential for greatness in the human DNA code". | Trivia = When asked if there was a way to distinguish Inhumans from mutants, Tom Brevoort (presumably joking) stated that all Inhumans were left-handed.Tom Brevoort's response Recommended Readings * - * - * - (back-up stories) (1967-1968) * - , (August 1970 - January 1972) * - , (October 1975 - August 1977) * - (back-up stories) (1981) *''Inhumans Graphic Novel'' (1988) *''Inhumans Special'' aka (April 1990) * (1994) * (1995) * (1998) * - (1998-1999) * - (2000) * - (2003-2004) * - (2006) * - (2007) * - (2008) }} hu:Embertelenek pt-br:Inumanos (Raça) Category:Genus Homo Category:Factions In The Game Of Worlds Category:Inhumans by Species or Race